


Crossed Wires

by ArwenLalaith



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adultery, F/F, Post-Episode: s09e14 200, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith
Summary: Alex is feeling lonely (and horny) and decides to take matters into her own hands.  (Un?)fortunately for her, though, her attempts at sexting go a little awry.
Relationships: Alex Blake/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Crossed Wires

Alex Blake had never really been sexually adventurous. The opportunity to explore the possibilities had never really presented itself. When she'd first gotten married, she'd been barely twenty-one and their sex life mainly consisted of awkward clumsy movement as they figured things out together with very little knowledge of the subject on which to base their exploration.

Things never really improved from there. It got less awkward, sure, but never more exciting. Alex wasn't entirely sure what it was she wanted, but knew that it wasn't the thirty seconds of sweaty fumbling that it took James to orgasm, then immediately roll over and go to sleep.

By the time he left for Doctors Without Borders, it was almost a relief because at least with him gone, she could touch herself without feeling like she was doing something wrong...

* * *

There was an unfamiliar ache in Alex's chest that night as she ran herself a bath. She couldn't quite place the feeling, but it was a lot like loneliness.

Maybe it was seeing Will with his arm wrapped around JJ's shoulders, the way he looked at her like she was his everything. Maybe it had just been far too long since she'd been held at all. Maybe it was a lot of things.

Mostly, she just didn't want to be alone.

She texted her husband that she missed him, then proceeded to consume more red wine than was entirely wise, especially considering she'd already had a drink or two at the bar. As she settled in the bath, an idea overcame her – she debated it briefly, ultimately deciding that if there was something she wanted, she was going to have to come right out and ask for it...

She opened up her phone's camera, almost immediately feeling shy as she turned her face first one way, then the other, examining the effect of the overhead lights on the angles of her face. Just barely in the frame, her wet breasts emerged from the top of the bubble bath and she tried to imagine what James might say about the image.

It took a few attempts, but she managed to capture a picture that she felt would be tantalizing enough to get her point across. Her hands shook slightly (whether from the nerves or the liquor, she couldn't be sure) as she flicked back to her contact list and selected her husband's name, sending the picture.

Immediately after hitting send, she set her phone aside like it had burned her. She wasn't entirely certain what she was expecting to happen upon having sent it, but it wasn't for her phone to buzz with a response in short order, especially considering the time difference.

She didn't realize she was holding her breath as she picked up her phone, only to let it out in a shaky exhale, a whisper of, " _No_!" as she saw that the response she'd received was not, in fact, from her husband, but from Emily Prentiss...

Cursing internally, she wished she'd never decided to be cute and romantic by saving her husband in her phone as _Elskede_ – the Danish term meaning 'beloved' – resulting in his being listed right next to Emily Prentiss in her contacts...

She didn't know why she opened the response, loathe as she was to have to explain the mistake...but when she clicked on the notification, she found the last thing she expected: Emily had sent a picture back.

The picture looked like something straight out of a professional boudoir photoshoot: Emily was splayed out across the mussed sheets of her hotel room bed, she wore a lacy pair of red panties, a pair of elegant black heels, and nothing else, her perfect breasts on full display. She smiled up at the camera, her full red lips pouting slightly, and mischief glinting in her eyes.

In that moment, Alex's brain short-circuited. She had no experience when it came to this... She'd thought Emily would be upset, so the fact that she'd sent a picture back was confusing to say the least. Should she send another picture? Should she compliment Emily's body?

While she was puzzling over the correct response, a text from Emily came through. **"I'm sorry,"** the message read, **"It occurs to me that that picture likely wasn't intended for me. Please forgive me."**

The problem was while the picture _hadn't_ been meant for her, Emily's response had elicited a more visceral response from her than anything her husband could have sent back... One glimpse of Emily's naked body had her more turned on than her husband could ever accomplish by physically touching her.

" **No need to apologize,"** Alex responded. **"In fact..."**

She didn't know what came over her in that moment, but she emerged from the bath and moved to stand in front of the full-length mirror in the bedroom, letting her hand slip down between her legs and snapped a picture. Before she could second guess herself, she sent the picture to Emily.

She didn't know if Emily was going to respond, but at this point it didn't really matter. She was playing a dangerous game and regardless of anything else that happened tonight, she had enough material to fuel her fantasies for weeks.

Emily's next message was another picture, this one a close up of her breast – close enough that this time Alex could clearly see the jewelled nipple piercing punctuating her breast. Alex groaned audibly, feeling a surge of wetness between her legs.

She dipped her fingers inside herself, thumb brushing her clit.

" **Like it?"** Emily texted.

Alex swallowed hard. **"Love it,"** she responded, in spite of the little voice in the back of her mind reminding her that this was wrong. Deliberately choosing to ignore the voice, she texted, **"Do you want to come over?"**

Emily's response was almost instantaneous. **"Address?"**

* * *

Alex was very nearly trembling with desperate want when there was a knock on the front door and she threw it open to reveal Emily waiting with a mischievous smirk on her face. The second the door closed behind her, Emily slipped off her dress to reveal the red lingerie Alex had gotten a glimpse of in the first picture. It was infinitely more sinful in person and Alex was very nearly salivating.

While Alex's brain stalled, Emily took the opportunity to grab a fistful of her robe and tugged her into her body so she could kiss her, eager and passionate, causing Alex's mind to go blissfully blank. Emily's fingers worked the knot holding Alex's robe closed, letting it fall open to expose her naked body.

Alex gasped sharply as Emily's hand slipped down her body in search of her clit, fingers dancing over the sensitive bud with skill that clearly said this wasn't the first time she'd done this. "Please..." she found herself begging. "Please, fuck me..."

Emily's smirk was entirely too pleased with herself, but Alex certainly wasn't about to complain when her fingers were so deliciously skilled. "Bed?" she suggested.

Alex didn't need to be told twice, taking Emily up on the suggestion and leading her to the bedroom. She didn't have time to think about whether it was wise – or even _wrong_ – to do _this_ in the bed she shared with her husband because before her mind could even begin to comprehend the situation, Emily had pushed her to lie back.

For a few moments, Emily just stood there, drinking in the sight of Alex naked, legs spread, pussy dripping...all for her. Then, with a little smirk, she wriggled out of her panties and used them to tie her hair back in a messy ponytail. And then she was between her legs, pressing kisses to Alex's inner thighs until she was writhing and mewling, desperate for more.

When she reached her target, Emily nuzzled her nose against Alex's clit, inhaling deeply the scent of her arousal, before proceeding to lave her tongue across the sensitive bud, earning herself a throaty moan for her efforts.

With shaky hands, Alex tangled one hand in Emily's hair, unconsciously holding her in place. " _God_ , Emily..." she moaned as Emily continued to work her clit with her tongue before dipping her tongue inside her. Eloquent speech was lost to her then and all she could do was curse.

Hands gripping Alex's thigh, Emily spread her legs wide, giving herself better access, determined to make her cum...and judging by the whimpers and whines falling from Alex's lips, she didn't think it would take long.

"Emily..." Alex moaned, back arching, "You feel so good... Fuck..."

Emily changed tactics then: she took her fingers into her mouth, slicking them up with saliva, then pulling them out with a wet pop. Teasingly slowly, she inserted her fingers inch by inch into her until she was practically begging for more. Once she was in to the hilt, she scissored her fingers, opening her up so she could press her tongue inside.

As much as she loved getting to taste her, though, what Emily really wanted was to watch...to stare into her eyes as she came undone beneath her, to memorize her face contorted in the throes of ecstasy so that later when she was touching herself to the memory, she could think of this moment.

Without removing her fingers from Alex's cunt, she moved to straddle Alex's thighs so that she could stare down into her eyes and watch the way her touch was effecting her. "I want you to cum for me," she instructed.

Alex nodded eagerly, hips jerking with every movement of Emily's fingers. She wasn't normally one for dirty talk, but Emily's words had her cunt flooding with wetness.

Lowering herself slightly, Emily pressed herself against Alex's thigh, riding it slowly. The friction was so good, though not nearly enough. Seeming to sense her need, Alex reached a hand between Emily's legs, thumb ghosting her clit as her finger slipped inside her. (She'd never done this before – any of it, to be honest – but specifically, had her fingers inside another woman, so she was flying blind, so to speak...) For all her cluelessness, though her efforts seemed to be working, based on the way Emily gave a breathless little laugh as she proceeded to ride her fingers.

"Cum with me," Alex begged, chest flushed and heaving. "Emily, cum with me..." If this was the only time she ever got to do this, she wanted to be certain it was well worth remembering.

Emily's eyes fluttered shut at the words, teeth scraping across her bottom lip, stifling a moan.

Alex was the first to cum, moaning Emily's name as her back arched off the bed. Emily followed shortly after with a string of curses while her body went taut, her cunt clenching around Alex's fingers, wetness soaking her thigh.

As she came down from her high, Emily pulled back to tuck a loose lock of hair behind Alex's ear, then stroked a tender finger along her jaw. She wrapped a hand around Alex's wrist – fingers still sticky with her cum – and brought them to her lips, laving her tongue along them.

When the heat of the moment faded, though, Emily became increasingly aware that she'd just fucked a married woman. "I... I should go..." she stammered, rolling off of Alex and moving to climb out of her bed.

Alex didn't let her get that far, though, reaching for her hand, squeezing it gently in a silent plea. "You could stay..." she whispered. "I mean, if you want to."

"Really?" she whispered, trying not to appear too hopeful.

"I don't want to be alone," she admitted softly.

Emily understood that sentiment all too well. She settled next to Alex in bed and was surprised when, without prompting, Alex moved closer. Close enough to rest her head on Emily's shoulder, arm slung over her hip. And, if a contented little smile crossed Emily's lips, well...Alex couldn't see it, so there was no harm.

"Thank you..." Alex whispered, voice barely audible and Emily couldn't have been certain whether she'd been intended to hear it or not.

Emily took a chance and pressed a kiss to the top of Alex's head and hoped she understood the words it had been intended to replace.


End file.
